Hiro x Reader
by Onodera97
Summary: This is a short story (in progress) where the reader is attending university. It's set a few years after the canon universe. Tadashi is still deceased. Hiro is around 18-22 I guess. This is an old fanfiction I started on 2015. I am however planning to finish it so don't be alarmed. It's rated T for language. The ship is Hiro x Reader. (And yes. Yes I do re-use my old descriptions )
1. First Day

_This is it!_ you though to yourself as you walked in on the campus ground. The years of studying had finally paid off. You had made it in to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

You felt so happy that you wanted to laugh out loud, or do something crazy like jumping up in the air, or do a back-flip right there on the spot. The only thing holding you back from doing so was the other students. You usually didn't care too much about others opinions about you, but this was you first day of school, and you wanted to make a good impression. Beside, truth be told, you couldn't actually do a back-flip.

As you walked to your first class deep in your own thought someone ran into you from behind. "Ouch! Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?" you said in annoyance turning around.

Your eyes fell on a guy about your age with dark eyes, and even darker hair. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. You okay?" he asked while bending down to pick up a few papers he'd dropped. He seemed really nice and all of your annoyance was gone. "Yea. No, it's cool." You shrugged. He smiled. "Sure?" You smiled back. "Yea. No problems."

Before he could reply someone yelled, "Oh my god! It's Hiro. Hiro Hamada! Are you okay?"

A bunch of people made its way to the two of you. You looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yea. That's me. Hiro Hamada." he chuckled and extended his hand to you. You didn't have a chance to take it. The students had made their way up to you and where pushing you around to get closer to Hiro. "Wow. I'm such a big fan of you. What you and your friends do is great!" someone called out from behind you. "Me too! I'm a huge fan!" another voice exclaimed.

More people seemed to be coming up to you and you were pretty confused. By now it was a crowed. People were talking at the same time asking questions to Hiro. "What happened!", "Are you okay? I saw you fall!"

Hiro laughed. "I didn't fall. Guys, everything's fine. Give us some space, will you?" The people around you stepped back.

The crowd kept on asking questions, and as you looked around you saw an opening behind two guys. Since everyone's attention was on Hiro you slowly made your way out without being noticed. Once you were out you quickly made your way to your first class.

Everything went fine and you got home to your dorm around three o'clock. Your room mate who had skipped her first day of class were home cooking.

Her name was Mikki. The two of you had never met before you both got assigned to the same dorm, but you where already closer than most people you'd ever known with only a few exceptions. She was easy to talk to, and everything came natural. She was very sincere. It felt like she really cared, and actually got it when the two of you talked about serious things.

"Hey _! Get in here. I'm making ramen for the two of us!" she called cheerfully. You laughed and stepped into your, so called, 'kitchen'. "How's it going Mikki?"  
"Great! I'm almost done. Could you do the table while I'm just finishing up?" she asked. "Of course."

In no time she was out with two large bowls of streaming ramen. "Wow, it looks amazing!" you praised. She smiled proudly. "Yea, well what did you expect?"

You guys started to eat and tell each other about your day. Mikki went first. She had been out shopping groceries. For lunch she had gone to a neat little café on a hill called the Lucky Cat Café. She insisted on taking you there someday.

"I'm telling you. It's really popular among the students of San Fransokyo! I made a few new friends there. Some were even from our uni!" she explained. "You made friends on your first day without even going to class! Wow, that's pretty hard core." you joked, and she laughed.

"Nah, anyways. Tell me about your day! How was class?" she smiled. You put down your chopsticks. "It was fine. We were introduced to the course and talked about the upcoming tasks and such. The usual" you concluded. "Figured!" She smiled. "So, now to what's really important. Did you meet any cool people?" You laughed and shrugged. "I talked to some people in my classes and in-between. I had lunch with three other girls, and two guys. They were all nice. Nothing out of the ordinary, though." She nodded. You thought about it and all of the sudden you recalled your earlier encounter.

"Actually I did meet someone different. Do you know who Hiro Hamada is?" you asked.  
Mikki rushed up. "You meet Hiro Hamada!" It was more of a statement then a question so you didn't say anything. "He and his friends are like celebrities! I thought everyone knew about Big Hero 6!" she said. "Of course I do. It's those guys running around town, fighting crime and helping people, right?" you asked. "What's wrong with you! You make it sound like it's not awesome at all!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, calm down. Fighting crime is great and all, but I don't see what all the fuss is about. Besides, after seeing him to day…" you trailed off. "What?" Mikki wanted to know. She sat back down again. "What!" she looked excited. You shrugged. "I don't know. I just got the feeling that he is all about the attention and so. That's all."

"So what? That doesn't matter. Of course he get to like the attention. He's a super hero after all. It comes with the terriory." She smiled. "I know, but you should have seen the commotion." you tried.

"So, how was he? What happened? Tell me!" You told her everything, and to your disappointment she didn't seem to share your opinions about Hiro.

"He doesn't sound too bad. Sure you didn't just judge him too quickly?" she tried. "I dunno. Still I don't like people who are full of themselves. Why did they quit being anonymous in the first place, anyway? Bet it was for the fame." you said as a last resort to persuade her into understanding that Hiro Hamada wasn't really "all that".  
It didn't work.


	2. The Fanboy

Two weeks passed by. You were starting to settle in. Many of your breaks from uni were spent with friends. You hadn't seen Hiro since your first day, but everywhere you went people seemed to be talking about either him, or Big Hero 6. You didn't know what anyone in the team apart from Hiro looked like and quite frankly, you didn't exactly care. You had a lot to think of, like upcoming deadlines and stuff.

Most of the time you studied, watched series, read online, and ate cake with your fellow students in random cafés. This time you were at the Lucky Cat Café with two friends from school; Alessia, and Jamie. They were sweet, and you guys were having a great time just taking it easy.

All of the sudden, the door slammed open and in came a guy a bit older than you, and your friends. He was dressed in a green beanie with a lizard print and a peculiar neon green necklace. He ran up to the woman behind the cashier whom he seemed to know, and started to tell her something. He was gesturing wildly, and got louder by the second. Jamie stared in the guys direction, and wrinkled his nose.

He turned back to you, and whispered "Wow" in an over exaggerated manner. "Do you guys see that?" he asked. Alessia told him to stop. "I'm serious. Look at him" Jamie continued. You weren't paying too much attention to any of them. Since you knew Alessia was telling him to mind his own business you kept on reading your comic, or well, re-reading your comic. You'd bought it a day before, and couldn't wait to read the next issue.

You kept reading while Jamie kept whispering about the newcomer. "He's leaving!" he hissed following the other guy who was walking towards the door. "What the-" Jamie stopped mid-sentence. "His staring at us!" he mumbled nervously. You looked up and your eyes met for a split second. The guy most have taken it as an invite because one second he was on his way out and the next he was all over the table.

"I love that comic!" he exclaimed excitedly. You didn't really know what to say. "Yea. It's great isn't it?" you responded politely.

"So great! My favorite part is where the super villain realizes that the hero knows of his evil plans and sets a trap for her. Best part ever! And later when they have the flight off on the roof. And- OMG! Did I spoil it for you! Wow, man I'm so sorry!" he rambled.

"Nah, it's okay I'm just re-reading it." You answered.

"Really? Why?" he asked surprised.

"Oh you know. Haven't been able to find the next issue that's all" you explained.

"Huh, that so. Hey I know a place just down this street called, The Comic Empire. I'm on my way there right now to pick up a statue I've ordered last week. You guys could tag along if you want to" he smiled.

You looked at your friends. Jamie had an intense face expression and you got the feeling that he tried to tell you something telepathically. Alessia just shrugged. "Sure, why not" she said. Jamie sighed in defeat and stood up. You and Alessia stared at him. "What? I'm not gonna let you go off with this guy all alone. Besides, there's no way I'll just sit and watch while you guys dump me here." With that you left the café.

The comic store where just a few meters away just like the guy had said. You could actually see a corner of it from the café if you looked really closely. It was centered in a bright blue building with a gigantic sign stating the Comic Empire.

You guys stepped in. The store was amazing. Not only were there comics everywhere you looked, but the room was also filled with merchandise, DVD's, board games, and other types of books. "Wow. This place is great!" you gasped. "I know, right? It's too cool to be true." All of the sudden he grabbed your sleeve, and started to drag you to an information counter. You got a little surprised. "Uhm hang on…" you started. "Hang on _Fred_ " the boy said and smiled.

You didn't have a chance to say anything more because you were already standing in front of a shop assistant.  
"Hi, Fred! How are you? Here to pick up the package?" she smiled. "Yea, and my friend here is looking for the next issue of this." He hauled your comics up on the desk.

The girl went into a storage room behind her and came out with a large box. After giving it to Fred she started to tap on her computer. "The issue is on shelf 22C, section 2." The girl made an attempt to lead the way, but Fred stopped her.

"Thanks, but we'll take care of it. I know where it is. Thanks anyway, Sophie!" he said.  
"Sure, thanks, Fred!" she nodded.  
He picked up the box under his arm, and gestured for you to follow.

As you walked to the shelf you bumped into Alessia and Jamie. They were looking at some mangas.  
"We'll be going over there" you pointed.  
"Sure thing. We'll hang by the manga. Text if you need anything!" Alessia said. Jamie was to busy looking around. You were surprised that he were into that stuff, but you found it a pleasant surprise.

While you and Fred walked he told you about a bunch of cool stuff. Meet-ups he wished he'd been to, the ultimate panel he wished he'd be able to put together, and favorite comics and such.

By the end of the day when you finally got out all of you had a bag in each hand. Alessia had bought a wallet, and two DVD's. Jamie had bought a cook book to do with the games of thrones, and some mangas. You got your comic book, and cute keychain, and Fred had his statue. Before you splitted up Fred gave you his numbers. He told you that if you had any questions about fandom, comics in particular, or just wanted to talk or hang out in the store you could hit him up.

If it had been any other guy you would have thought that he was hitting on you, but Fred didn't seem like that at all. He looked happy just to have someone to talk to about this stuff, and so were you.


End file.
